


So Much For Being Quiet

by Im_Really_Tired



Series: Sex Education [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, High School AU, Smut, did someone say christian school au, i respect religion guys just not the kind of ppl who use it to shame and misinform kids, kill me, this is what happens when theres a lack of sex ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Really_Tired/pseuds/Im_Really_Tired
Summary: To someone like Alex, to whom rules were just a dumb suggestion, spending an hour listening to an authority figure telling her to keep an aspirin between her knees, was more than enough motivation to stick her tongue down her boyfriend’s throat as soon as it was over.Even for me it was too much. Everytime the teacher in question mentioned the flames of hell awaiting anyone willing to disrespect said rules, all I thought about was Alex’s bra on my bedroom floor two nights prior. Not a single drop of regret in sight.





	So Much For Being Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this happened  
> if you're expecting filthy smut this isn't really it. surpise, my lesbian ass paid more attention to the Feelings™ than the actual act of getting a blowjob

Her lips crashed violently against mine as we walked backwards until my back hit the wall. She kissed, sucked and bruised. That’s how Alex did most things, to be honest. The green of her hair filled my fists and, when I pulled lightly, her gasp could be heard across the empty halls. 

I was somewhat surprised no one had caught us yet, usually there were teachers and other workers patrolling that place to make sure no students were skipping class, and we weren’t being as quiet as we probably should. I still wasn’t used to having her hands caressing my body, so the sheer feeling of having one of them peeking under my shirt while the other pulled my belt loop was enough to have some not-so-flattering sounds coming from my mouth. 

“Magnus, shhh,” she stopped kissing me long enough to say. “Are you trying to get us caught?” 

She punctuated her sentence by latching her lips to my neck, making my breath hitch. So much for being quiet. 

_ Keep it together, Magnus.  _ said part of my brain.  _ Fierro. Neck. Tongue. _ replied the other part. Yeah, I loved being articulate like that.

My free hand, not holding onto Fierro’s hair for dear life, ran down her back, feeling her lean back onto the touch, and itching go even lower, itching to  _ grab _ . I pulled her face back in order to kiss her again, to feel our tongues dance messily and her teeth bite my lips. It wasn’t until she pressed her body flush to mine that I realized  _ Fuck, we may be going too far _ . 

When we arrived to class that morning and were greeted with a sex Ed class, delivered by a hip young teacher of only forty years of age, I wasn’t expecting it to end quite like this. But lo and behold, after it was over, while other students were getting ready for the next lesson,  _ Let’s go make out _ had been whispered in my ear. 

I completely understood why. To someone like Alex, to whom rules were just a dumb suggestion, spending an hour listening to an authority figure telling her to keep an aspirin between her knees, was more than enough motivation to stick her tongue down her boyfriend’s throat as soon as it was over. Even for me it was too much. Everytime the teacher in question mentioned the flames of hell awaiting anyone willing to disrespect said rules, I thought about Alex’s bra on my bedroom floor two nights prior. Not a single drop of regret in sight.

“Hum, Alex.” when I pushed her away it was almost  _ painful.  _ “We should stop.”

She looked up at me, her hair dishevelled and clothes wrinkly. Her mismatched eyes told me that my tone wasn’t nearly convincing enough.

She rose to my level, on her tiptoes, lips barely touching mine.

“Or maybe you could listen to my very compelling counter argument.” 

Her voice sounded like honey and her warm breath made my hairs stand on end. Still, I decided to play along.

“Which would be?” 

I watched her as she curled her fingers around my waistband and drew our bodies close once again.

“We won’t.” 

I felt her warmth through our clothes and her teeth on my ear. The thigh in the middle of my legs was making me aware of a certain pressing issue. The smell of campfire and citrus surrounded me and her kisses reached my jaw. If I had any remaining faith it was completely gone, the thoughts that ran through my head were straight up  _ sinful. _

“What,” I cleared my throat. “What are you planning exactly?”

Had my voice always been that hoarse?

“We can’t exactly do much standing here.” I continued.

She drew her face from my neck and stared at me for a while. I could imagine little clock wheels moving around her head. Her eyes scanned our surroundings and latched on a door. A janitor's closet.

_ No. _

“Alex, no.” my voice came out as non-convincing as I felt.

“I’m getting a really bad idea.” she grinned.

“I can tell.”

She just stared back at me as if asking permission.

“We are not hooking up in a closet..?” somehow that sentence came out a question. Stupid horny brain.

We just sorta looked at each other, then to our surroundings. I wondered about the embarrassment of being caught. For some reason it didn’t mortify me as much as I thought it would. In fact, to my surprise, excitement built in my chest. I thought back to the class we’d had earlier that morning, how angry I’d felt. Adults shaming kids for their very much natural feelings. That memory might have caused my next actions. 

I grabbed Alex by the cheeks and kissed her. Our teeth clashed, and our noses bumped a little awkwardly. But she didn’t seem to mind as her hand grabbed my hair and her hips bumped against mine, shooting electricity up my spine.

Yup. Okay. This was happening. 

We walked blindly and tripped and giggled, but we made it inside. The moment that door closed behind us something shifted. In that moment we were no longer two giddy teens making out while hiding from our teachers. We were two, very much aroused teens, in mostly private, who made a _ really bad decision _ . That door made it official that someone's pants were coming off.

I swear I tried to regret it, to change my mind, to find a twinge of reason. Nope. All I was focusing on was wondering if I could undo Fierro's bra in the dark.

I kept kissing her as if it we hadn't done it in days. Her tongue tasted like limes because of that gum she now spends all day chewing. For a moment, I wished I had chewed some before we'd started.

Alex nibbled on my lips. Why did she always use her teeth when we kissed? Every single time she did it, my pants felt tighter. I understand I may be part of the problem.

Before I knew it, I thrusted against her leg, feeling her smile as I did. My hand peeked inside her shirt, feeling up her torso as she shivered. Her skin was warm and  _ so smooth _ , and I actually felt bad for being in the dark, I loved seeing her rich tan under my fingertips. As my hand went up, I could feel each one of her ribs and kinda wished she had more to grab. Expecting to eventually reach fabric, imagine my surprise to find out it had been a no-bra kinda day. My body may have reacted to that.

“Humpft” she laughed against my lips “Someone is getting excited.”

I took her nipple in between my fingertips and squeezed lightly, the way I’d learned she liked it. If the situation had been a little more ideal, I would have taken her in my mouth by now.

She gasped softly and proceeded to rock her hips with mine. I groaned and my eyes shot open when I felt her undoing my belt.

“What do you wanna do?”

She stopped and looked me straight in the eye. Or at least I assume she did. With the lack of light, it was hard to tell.

“Let me blow you.” she whispered.

Well.

Have you ever experienced something that made every fiber of your being go into a screeching halt?

As ridiculous as it was, I genuinely didn’t realize I was saying it until the words came out of my mouth.

“Fuck yes.” 

She proceeded to hastily undo my fly and pull my pants down. Her hand reached my face and I prepared myself for a deep kiss. But, instead, she leaned in and pecked my lips softly over and over again. Short, sweet kisses, nothing like the ones we had just shared. It was strangely comforting. Her lips left mine and started running along my jaw, then leaving fleeting kisses down my neck and collarbone. When she got to her knees, she lifted my shirt up a bit and started kissing my stomach, making me chuckle. I started brushing my fingers through her hair, only stopping as she bit on my hip bone.

“Um, Alex.” she looked up “I like it when you bite me, you know I do. But if you don’t keep your teeth to yourself in that area I’m gonna get real nervous.”

She laughed. I could see her better now.

“Don’t you trust me, Maggie?” she cocked an eyebrow.

“There’s nothing sexy about that nickname.”

She flicked her tongue where her teeth had just been.

“Got it. No teeth down south.”

My whispered thank you was interrupted by a violent gasp, as she kissed my tip through my boxers.

Now, I was pretty sure Alex had done this before. I knew (and, to be fair, most of the school did too) she had experience. The thing was: I hadn’t. Although we’d had our fair share of fun under the sheets the past couple of weeks - mostly when my mom wasn’t home,  _ mostly _ \- having Alex on her knees in front of me was a very  _ very  _ new experience. And I realized that, although I didn’t particularly dislike this view - I might have been enjoying it a little bit - it was quite daunting. 

“You okay?” Alex asked with concern.

“Yeah. It’s just,” I gulped “We’ve never done  _ this  _ before. I’m definitely embarrassing myself.” 

My sheepish smile reached Alex in the darkness. She grabbed my hand.

“Counting on it, don’t worry.” she replied before pressing the same fleeting kisses down my length, making me breathe in sharply.

The fact that she’d barely touched me and I was already this hard flustered me a little but I didn’t give it much thought as my underwear was quickly pulled down, exposing me to the cool air and sending chills up my back.

“Everything good?” she asked once more.

I mumbled a “yes” and glued my eyes on the ceiling. I liked to think of myself as a pretty self aware person, I didn’t get embarrassed easily. This moment wasn’t a good example of that. 

I felt her swipe her tongue up the shaft. Her free hand took hold of the base, while the other still held my hand, grounding me. My eyes snapped shut. Warmth soon surrounded me as she took me in her mouth and I felt electricity jump across my skin. She was firm and confident and, when she paid particular attention to the head, I had to physically stop myself from thrusting.

The only experience I’d had with this kind of action had been porn. So, part of me, was quite surprised she hadn’t taken it all in. Instead, her left hand served as a bumper to stop her from accidentally going over her limit. It was much quieter too. The only sound in the closet being my heavy breathing and a few wet sound that would, sometimes, leave her.

Not that I cared. I was the closest I’d ever been to a religious experience. My nervousness had dissipated as her movements got faster and my breathing more elaborated. My hand in hers was starting to slip. I started to run my other hand over her hair once more, making her hum. The vibrations weren’t strong, but were enough to make me drop my head against the wall with a  _ thump _ . The impulse to grab the green locks overcame me.

I voiced the urge. She stopped for a second, whispered a “sure” and went back to kissing up and down my length. I clutched her hair once she slid me in her mouth again. I tried to be as gentle as possible, afraid I’d accidentally pull her, but soon it stopped mattering. A very familiar heat was starting to pool, my toes starting to curl. I was pretty sure it hadn’t even been two minutes, but I didn’t really care at that point.

I voiced a warning with barely five seconds to spare and felt her hand tighten. She kept up the movements until I spilled in her mouth. My brain couldn’t even begin to process  _ that _ .

Her hair was a bigger mess than I’d ever seen it. She wiped her mouth with the hand I wasn’t holding, her eyes had such strong emotion behind them it made me dizzy. Or maybe it was just the post-orgasm effects.

“So?” she asked.

I could’ve said so much. How amazing it had been. How amazing  _ she was _ . If she wanted me to do anything in return. If she was as hungry as me. 

But it all went away, the moment the closet door opened. It took my eyes a bit to adjust to the sudden light, but pretty soon the face of our calculus teacher became clear.

I don’t know what surprised her the most. If it was  _ what had _ been done, the fact that  _ I  _ \- precious, honour student, Magnus Chase - had done it, or who I’d done it  _ with _ .

We just stared back at her, as Alex, slowly, put my boxers back on, without a change in expression.

Welp. It was worth it.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed this. Please comment whatever is going through your mind!! Give me validatio- i mean feedback!!


End file.
